A War for Peace Part 2
by farki
Summary: PART 4 - Darkness has awoken and Darth Matty has been overthrown by his son, Revan. In his passing, Revan has become an even more tyrannical leader than his father ever was and has tightened his grip on the ever growing stronger Rebellion headed by Ali Skywalker. Revan has recruited his brother, Darth Foxy, Darth Braidey and Rees to join his new Empire.
1. Opening Crawl

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

A WAR FOR PEACE

Part 2

The galaxy is at total war, the force is at unrest. The NEW RESISTANCE and IMPERIAL SITH ORDER battle it out for control over the conflicted galaxy at war. Over the last years of war, the NEW RESISTANCE have begun to take charge.

Son of Emperor Darth Matty, Darth Revan has overthrown his father and has a greater leadership than his predeccessor. One of his first actions was to kidnap Commander Iro of the NEW RESISTANCE, driving the order into chaos without the great ex-imperial commander.

In response to the kidnapping, a team of a Jedi, a pilot and an warrior have used a plan with a secret hyperspace route to bypass the strong Imperial blockade on Coruscant and rescue the captive, waiting commander...


	2. Dead Coruscant

**Chapter 1 – Dead Coruscant**

The Imperial blockade lay over the city planet of Coruscant. Surrounding it was dark, cold space. No New Resistance ship had ever made it as far in as Coruscant because of this blockade. It was strong and most of all it was deadly. It had the capacity of over ten thousand TIE fighters from all the Star Destroyers which lay still over the planet in formation. Not much had changed over the planet since the beginning of the reign of Darth Matty. Apart from one single ship, indentified, had escaped from the planet years ago when Darth Revan was believed to have killed his father, Darth Matty.

A familiar ship had just arrived. The _Ferocia_ stood proud over the blockade. Grand Admiral Yuin still took control of the ship. He stood in a fresh, white uniform as he looked over the blockade with a smirk on his aged face. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see a tall thin man clad in dark armour and a hood stride towards him. Darth Revan walked at him. Yuin bowed his head in respect of the Emperor.

"My lord, we have arrived over Coruscant-"began Yuin.

"I already know that, you don't have to tell me," interrupted Revan in his dark voice.

Revan wore the original Darth Revan's armour, which he had found as a child on Yavin IV.

A large temple-like building stood large and tall over the Coruscant skyline. Two ships could be seen hidden below it. Three figures, all wearing black cloaks jumped down into a prison block. One of them ripped theirs off and growled. It was Chewbacca.

"Oh Chewie, you had to ruin our silence plan didn't you," said a voice from behind a cloak, "It seemed to work anyway, there was no danger on the way in anyway, we don't need these anymore."

The other two pulled their hoods down. Shade and Hir Jondi stood with Chewbacca in a prison block.

"According to the briefing, Iro was in cell 43748, we are on level 43 right now, in section 7, we need to find cell 48," whispered Hir Jondi as they sneaked through the building.

As Revan talked to Yuin they were interrupted by an officer.

"My lord, we have discovered rebels which have used our secret hyperspace route, they have been spotted in the Imperial Prison Centre," the commander told them.

Yuin looked at Revan with a shocked look on his face.

"My lord, we will get forces down there immediately," Yuin told him trying to regain his trust.

"That will not be necessary, officer, command your TIE bombers to set the place alight, the plans we store in there are to no need of us anymore, Codename SS has already been built, the prisoners are of no importance at all, neither are those rebel scum," Revan said as he out-smarted Yuin.

"Of course, my lord, we will do it immediately," replied the officer as he walked back to his station and commanded the workers to do his bidding.

"You see, that is how it is done," Revan whispered to Yuin, "Maybe if you actually thought about it you would learn something."

"Oh really, I have my own methods, thank you," Yuin replied.

"Do not talk to your superiors like that!" yelled Revan as he held Yuin in a chokehold and then calmly said, "It is very disrespectful."

Revan dropped Yuin as he walked away and signalled for his guards to follow him.

Shade ran to the prison cell that Commander Iro was in as he drew out his lightsaber and the room was lit up with a bright yellow glow. Shade dug his lightsaber into the door of the cell as he prised it open and Iro began to climb out. Suddenly, a loud TIE fighter noise could be heard as Hir Jondi looked up and saw a TIE bomber drop a bomb towards Shade and Iro.

"Captain!" he yelled, "Look out!"

It was too late as the bomb exploded and Shade was sent flying back, but he was still alive. Hir ran over to Iro.

"Commander, can you hear me!" he shouted as he checked to see if the commander was alive.

"Captain Jondi, we don't have much time," Shade warned him, "Head to a lower level, there is less chance of a bomb killing anymore of us."

"Your right," Hir replied.

Chewbacca roared in grief of the commander's death.

"Already Chewie, keep it down," Shade instructed him as they began to travel to a lift.

"Oh I wouldn't run so fast, Resistance scum," snarled a robotic voice from behind them as they turned their heads to see Rees.

"I'll deal with this, you go down somewhere lower, I'll meet you at the ships, if they are still there," whispered Shade to Hir Jondi.


	3. Duel with the Cyborg

**Chapter 2 – Duel with the cyborg**

"I guessed someone like you would be here, Shade," Rees mocked in his low, raspy voice and he chuckled, "Or should I say Rendul Bex."

"And, what's wrong with me having a nickname," Shade said as he made up a comeback.

Rees chuckled and coughed and spluttered at the same time.

"A nickname, a nickname which will die at the end of my lightsaber!" yelled Rees as he drew all four lightsabers.

"Not today, Rees," Shade replied as he drew his lightsaber and ran forwards doing a front flip then another over Rees' head and swung his lightsaber to chop Rees in half but he blocked it behind him.

Chewbacca and Hir snuck out the elevator into a large room which had data files lining the walls, in the explosions, they had been knocked off their designated positions and lay on the floor. There were a group of stormtroopers chatting at the end of the corridor as they began to sneak through.

"Hey what's that over there," said a stormtrooper as they pointed at Hir and Chewbacca who had just hid behind a wall.

"There's nothing there," said another.

"There was, they have seemed to have gone."

"Don't make things up."

"I'm not."

"Yes you-"

The stormtrooper fell to the ground as Hir and Chewbacca shot down the stormtroopers and proceeded into the large archive of files which kept falling off the shelves every time a bomb was dropped above. Hir reached down and picked a file up and examined it.

"It looks like the data files can only be read via a holo-projector," Hir told Chewbacca, "Chewie, see if you can find me one."

Chewbacca roared and pointed over to the far end of the room.

The two made their way there with caution; they didn't have Shade with them so there was nobody to deflect any laser blasts.

Shade kicked the cyborg in the face as he swung his lightsaber around to kill the deadly Imperial Sith Order minion when a voice shouted, "Stop right there!"

Shade turned around to see four inquisitors blocking his path of ever exiting. Shade ignored them as they jumped in his path and blocked the strike.

"I don't think so," said the inquisitor.

"Well I do!" yelled Shade as he used the force to kick the minion down the corridor as Rees ran away to escape. Shade blocked a strike to his back as he back-flipped in between the other three inquisitors and went to his limit to spin and behead two inquisitors in a single strike and back-flip over the last one's head and meet lightsabers high in the air as the they quickly duelled as Shade flipped off the walls and kicked the inquisitor in the face as he fought back punching Shade in the face causing his lightsaber to come out of his hand as they engaged in a proper fight as Shade kicked the inquisitor square in the face as he got revenge by tripping Shade up. He did a forward roll and used the force to grab his lightsaber and strike the inquisitor down. He deactivated his lightsaber and ran towards the elevator.

"Well, it seems your forces aren't doing as well as they should be Grand Admiral," Revan mocked before commanding, "Double your efforts, destroy the entire facility, now!"

Yuin looked down at Coruscant as the _Ferocia_ descended into orbit.

Hir inserted the file into the holo-projector as a large planet emerged from the table as he looked closer he could make out large turrets which fired in a demonstration and met near the middle before shooting out and destroying an entire planet.

"Codename SunStar, planet destroying super-weapon," Hir told Chewbacca who simply roared back, "We've got to get this to General Skywalker."

They ran through the facility and met up with Shade towards the entrance where their ships were as stormtroopers followed them shooting as Chewbacca and Hir shot back knocking the enemy down.

Chewbacca and Shade ran into the _Millennium Falcon_ and Hir ran into his X-wing as he put his helmet on and the two ships accelerated out of the landing pad as the harmless stomtroopers shot at their ships but they could not harm them.


	4. Escape from the Planet

**Chapter 3 – Escape from the Planet**

They were away. They raced away from the surface of the city planet as the prison block erupted in flames below as the remaining TIE bombers raced away too chasing after the two ships.

"Captain Jondi, align us for the jump to hyperspace," Shade told him.

"Right on it Major," Hir replied as he tapped controls for a few moments as the TIE bombers fired at them, "Just we've got a problem, the route has been blocked by a dreadnought, there's no way out except taking on the fleet."

"Damn it!" Shade yelled, "Chewie, fly the ship, I'm gonna have to get on the cannon, get us out of here!"

Shade ran through the ship as it was hit by more fire and he tripped and fell through the ship as he grabbed onto the ladder down to the cannon and quickly raced down it activating it and shooting a TIE bomber.

More reinforcements had been deployed though as hundreds of TIE fighters poured from the Star Destroyer blockade and fired at the two ships.

"Major, I'm going in closer between the buildings to try and loose them," Hir explained as he rapidly descended his ship through a street knocking people off their feet as some TIE fighters plunged into the ground and some pulled up quickly as Hir raced out again shooting more of them and shooting one which was about to destroy the _Falcon_.

Ships raced everywhere across the usually dull sky of Coruscant as TIE fighter after TIE fighter plunged into the ground as the two ships raced towards the blockade firing at the more increasing number of TIE fighters coming from the Star Destroyers.

"Grand Admiral, the rebels, they are escaping," an officer told Yuin.

"Use our turbo-lasers, damage their systems so we can pull them in, I am sure the Emperor would like some Jedi to slay," Yuin replied, "Make sure you ready the tractor beam and-"

He was interrupted by a loud roar followed by another one as he turned around swiftly towards the window and raced there looking up and seeing the _Millenium Falcon_ and an X-wing.

"Turbo-lasers full power, fire at those ships!" yelled Yuin as all the Star Destroyers fired at the two ships.

"Fire coming in from all directions below Major, activate your hyperdrive quick!" Hir yelled.

"Arrgghhh!" yelled Chewbacca as he clicked controls quickly as the ship raced towards the endless void of space.

Hir raced out the way as fire ripped into the _Millenium Falcon_ as it shook dramatically sending Chewbacca flying back off his chair and down the corridor as he yelled and raced back to the seat as he smashed the hyperdrive lever forwards but nothing happened.

Shade ran from the cannon and into the cockpit.

"Chewie, the hyperdrive has been damaged, make sure you take evasive action between the Star Destroyers whilst I fix it," Shade instructed him as he activated his comlink and spoke to Hir, "Captain Jondi, cover us."

The two ships looped in the air before racing at full power towards the blockade and racing past the blockade and circling around it again.

Shade played with tools to fix the hyperdrive as it fuzzed with power which was broken as the motor began to roar to life.

"Captain, we're good to go, align with us for the jump to home base, Iro never made it but we have these plans, I don't know of what importance they are yet," Shade said to Hir through his comlink as he ran to the cockpit and said to Chewbacca, "Make the calculations quick."

The ships raced away from the planet again as Hir raced into hyperspace as Shade also pushed the lever forwards, throwing the ship into hyperspace and out of the system.

"Oh, Major, you'll love this one," Hir told Shade, "I already know what Admiral Ackbar will say to this."

"What?" asked Shade.

"Heh, it's a trap!" replied Hir as they both laughed as they raced across the galaxy.

"Good one Captain Jondi!" replied Shade.


	5. Death from Mystery

**Chapter 4 – Death from Mystery**

"We have no evidence this exists, it could be a trap," said Iqua Joll, "If it is then it would have killed us by now."

"It might be on its way right now; coming to kill us, that thing will jump out of hyperspace and kill us all if we don't act now!" Hir Jondi persuaded them.

"Captain Jondi, I understand what you say, but like Lieutenant Joll told us, there is no evidence, we have never seen this super-weapon anywhere across the galaxy," Admiral Ackbar replied.

"I think differently," Ali Skywalker began, "I think it is real, but they are waiting for us to attack, they are waiting for us to go there, so they can trap us, kill us and destroy D'Qar with it."

"General Skywalker, you have a good idea," Ackbar replied again.

"I agree, they are going to use us for our own destruction," Kio Hqa implied.

"Then we will not take action, our main objective is to kill the Emperor Revan," Ackbar commanded, "Until we find this super-weapon, we do not act to attack it."

"And so the council is dismissed," Ali told everyone as they left the room as he began to walk away, the voice of Admiral Ackbar butted in.

"General Skywalker, a task I have for you," he told him.

"And what is it?" asked Ali as he turned around a looked back at Ackbar.

"An old friend, she is waiting for you on Radr," Ackbar told him.

"Queen Irel?" asked Ali, "I'll be on my way immediately."

Ali left the room as he walked to his quarters and he was let in by a teenage girl.

"Good morning Shaina," he said to her, "I'm going to Radr, please, pack my stuff, I have to be there as soon as possible."

"Right on it, your highness," she replied.

"You know you don't have to call me that, I'm not the King of Naboo anymore," Ali replied as he walked back out onto the concrete paving which lined the concourse as he ran over to Aljan who was climbing into his X-wing.

"I didn't know you were going anywhere, brother," Ali told him as he stopped climbing up the ladder into his X-wing and looked down at him.

"I'm not; it's just a bit of training," Aljan replied, "With Hir, Kio and Iqua."

"I'm off to Radr soon-"began Ali as he was interrupted by a disturbance in the force as he looked up towards Radr in the sky.

Revan stood on the _Ferocia_ looking into the distance as he talked into a microphone.

"Tell Admiral Ninl to fire at will, full reactor power," Revan commanded with a grin on his face under his battered helmet.

He heard a loud fuzz and a beam of yellow energy fire past the _Ferocia,_ faster than anything he had seen before.

"Finally, nothing will stand before us and challenge us, we are the ultimate power in the galaxy, we will make short work of the Resistance," Revan told himself.

Phoenix Irel stood up from her bed as she was disturbed by something as she got up and went onto her balcony looking out into the night sky. She could feel a familiar presence looking back as she smiled faintly but something made her frown as she looked closer she saw an unfamiliar yellow light.

She was frightened and scared, but there was nothing she could do.

Ali looked up at the yellow beam of energy zooming across the galaxy.

Revan looked at the yellow beam of energy zooming across the galaxy.

Phoenix watched the yellow beam of energy come closer as she whispered to Ali hoping he could hear her, "I love you…" as the planet was engulfed and it exploded in a bright explosion.

Ali looked at the exploded planet, it was gone, and he could not feel Phoenix Irel's presence anymore. He fell to his knees as a tear ran down his eye as other people watched in horror at the remains of the planet scatter in all directions.

Revan smiled evilly and chuckled as he walked away from the window of the bridge as he passed a large orange dusty sphere outside, which had just fired. The SunStar was operational.


	6. Confirmed

**Chapter 5 – Confirmed**

It had been over a month since Radr had been destroyed by the SunStar. Ali was still scared, the Resistance had suffered loss of their many supplies on the destroyed planet, however, they were still able to fight another day. The SunStar hadn't been seen by the Resistance since. Darth Revan was confident that his Imperial Sith Order would destroy the Resistance one planet at a time, weakening each leader at a time.

The SunStar jumped out of hyperspace over Lothal as Admiral Ninl stood at the control centre.

"Begin reading our primary ignition power source," he told the officers onboard.

Admiral Ackbar stood at the council chamber's holo-table alone looking at the plans of the SunStar trying to find some way of destroying it if it even existed. The last month had been a mix of confusion and argument between members of the council. He looked closer trying to work out where it might be at this moment. He couldn't tell from the plans, so he walked outside as looked outside. Knowing the location of such power might help them find out what to do next.

Ninl stood as the SunStar faced Mon Calamari.

"Primary ignition power source connection complete sir," said an officer.

"Full reaction ignition, all beams fire at the target," Ninl replied, "Fire at will."

Admiral Ackbar heard his comlink buzz as he pulled it from his pocket and turned it on.

"Hello, this is Admiral Ackbar of the New Resistance," he said into the comlink.

"Admiral, the SunStar we can see it from here on Mon Cal, and, and I can see yellow beam and-" Ackbar listened to the person on the other end as all he heard was an explosion and a loud fuzz as the connection failed.

He looked up to see where Mon Calamari was, it was not there, just a ball of rubble and fire like he had seen where Radr was destroyed.

"No, impossible," he whispered to himself as he yelled to everyone on the concourse, "The SunStar is real; those explosions were caused by it!"

Everyone on the concourse freaked out as people ran everywhere screaming. They were dead, there was no hope left, even if there was hope in the first place.

Admiral Ninl stood as he watched the remains of the planet crumble and dissolve into the dark, cold vacuum of space. Suddenly, he heard robotic footsteps behind him as he turned around and saw Rees.

"Ah, Lord Rees, a pleasure to have you here, Mon Calamari has been destroyed and we will make short work of the rest of the rebellious planets," Ninl told him about the recent events.

Rees ignored him walking straight past and glaring into the remains.

"You do not have the authority to ignore me like that, droid!" yelled Ninl, "I will report you to the Emperor-"

Rees turned around, his eyes glowing like fire and grabbed Ninl by the neck, almost crushing straight through with his bare hands as he glared angrily into Ninl's eyes of fear.

"I am not a droid!" he yelled as he threw Ninl down the bridge's steps, knocking him out and drawing his lightsaber, "I am a cyborg!"

A dark shadow came around the corner as Revan walked it.

"My lord, I am so sorry for breaking your conduct I-"Rees began.

"You do not need to worry, Admiral Ninl broke it himself," Revan replied, "He will get his punishment."


	7. Revan's arrival on Mustafar

**Chapter 6 – Revan's Arrival on Mustafar**

Some time had passed again since the SunStar last fired. The Imperial Sith Order's fleet was suffering from attacks by the Resistance and many smaller rebel cells. In the midst of the attacks, Emperor Revan has been evacuated from the fleet.

Over Mustafar there was a loud roar as a shining black shuttle descended from above, followed by the _Ferocia_ which carried on to go an orbit the planet as the shuttle quickly raced through the atmosphere.

The planet had several Imperial factories and Revan's shuttle landed at one of them as he walked out onto the landing pad and into the control room.

"My lord, it is good to see you alive, what brings you here?" asked an officer.

"It's none of your business, officer," Revan replied as he walked straight past as the officer gained a look of dissatisfaction on his face.

Revan walked along a corridor until he reached an opening on a balcony facing onto the lava river below to meet Rees.

"My lord, the base is not safe, the Resistance have probably tracked us here already, I have called in Darth Braidey and Darth Foxy," Rees explained, "They will be crushed if they step foot in this system, I promise you my lord."

"Good, good," replied Revan as he watched the lava roar past on a river, "We will soon see the end of the Resistance and all rebel cells; they are merely insects if we are giants."

"Revan, I suppose you've come running again," a dark voice said as another dark hooded figure stepped out as he turned to face Revan as he faced him too.

"Darth Foxy, brother, I'm not a coward, just without me, this galaxy could not function properly," replied Revan, "The prophecy of the balance that the Jedi believed is a load of nonsense, the only prophecy is the one where the Sith rule for eternity, one day, I will go in search of it, or if I die at the hands of the Jedi, you must, you must finish what Lord Bane started over a thousand years ago, time and time again, we have dealt severe damage to the Jedi, but they have not become extinct, they will this time though!"

The _Ferocia_ and a few other Star Destroyers lay in orbit in the dark ocean of space as there was a shattering roar as the _Home One_ appeared from hyperspace which was followed by hundreds of Resistance ships.

"This is Admiral Ackbar of the Resistance, go straight in and take down those Imperial Star Destroyers, may the force be with you," Admiral Ackbar instructed.

"Black Squadron, copy on my position, watch out for fighters," Hir Jondi instructed his squadron, "Don't let these black armoured scumbags get in your way!"

TIE fighters met the fleet of the Resistance as ships began exploding in all directions as the black squadron took them down with ease, suddenly, five proton torpedoes shot down five members of black squadron as TIE interceptors raced in as Hir was intercepted by one of them, he tried to lose them around the Star Destroyers. As the TIE interceptor locked onto him he was shot by the _Millennium Falcon_ as Aljan yelled, "Yahhhhooo!" as the ship banked towards the planet.

"Nice one Captain Aljan!" yelled Hir as he shot another TIE interceptor as the _Falcon_ raced towards the surface.

The _Falcon_ landed on a landing pad in the base as Chewbacca ran out shooting stormtroopers followed by Ali, Aljan, Andy, Jessike and Shade who chopped down more stormtroopers coming their way as they ran into the base slicing open the doors.

Revan stood looking at the lava river below. He felt the presence of the Jedi as walked past an officer commanding, "Get Foxy, Braidey and Rees now!"

The strike team raced through the base holding the control centre as they deactivated the shields.

"If Revan is here, the bombers can set this place alight, possibly killing him, quickly, back to the ship!" commanded Ali as the rest of them followed him as they approached the landing pad they saw the challenge which faced them ahead.


	8. Duel by the Force

**Chapter 7 – Duel of the Skywalkers and Battle of the Force**

Darth Revan, Darth Foxy, Darth Briady and Rees stood in front of the _Millennium Falcon_ as the strike team returned as Chewbacca loaded his bowcaster and attempted to fire at Revan but he was thrown back down the corridor.

"Only you could be so cowardly and run to this place, you know there's no way out this time," Andy began.

"Shut up Jedi," Rees mocked, "There are five of you and four of us, but you are the weakened ones, Ali Skywalker, are you missing Queen Irel?"

"I've excepted fate, but not a destiny in a galaxy in Revan's hands, I will fight until I die for a better cause to run this conflicted galaxy," Ali replied.

"Well Skywalker, you'll have to deal with me first and only the most powerful Jedi could beat me!" Rees replied.

"Oh really," Ali replied, "I suppose I'll win, after all I am the most powerful Jedi alive."

"Ha, fool!" Rees said igniting his lightsabers as he pulled out his four arms.

"Rees, Briady, take Skywalker and Shade; we'll deal with the rest," Revan instructed.

All the Sith ignited their lightsabers as the Jedi did too. The landing pad was illuminated by red, yellow, purple, green and blue light as Revan charged forwards kicked Andy before he had time to strike and aiming for Aljan's head, who ducked and blocked his attack as they began to duel. Jessike charged forwards at Foxy who quickly bested her kicking her down the corridor by Chewbacca as he ran to kill her he was thrown back by the force as Andy aimed for his legs he jumped over.

Ali and Shade duelled with Rees and Briady as Shade kicked Rees until he was kicked by Revan as Ali duelled Revan and Briady as Shade and Rees fell onto a platform below immediately springing back up and clashing. Ali used the force to push Revan away and punched Briady sending him onto the platform too as Ali also jumped down after him. The two duels had gone far from the landing pad as Chewbacca re-awoke as he ran aboard the _Falcon._

Ali and Briady duelled on a lower level platform over a sea of lava than Rees and Shade were. Since Ali had left Shade, he had been struggling against the four arms of Rees and as the duelled, his hand was sliced clean off as his lightsaber went flying below and Rees kicked him down below into the lava as his body quickly disintegrated. Ali watched in horror as Shade's body fell into the lava and he jumped towards his lightsaber grabbing it in mid-air as just missing Briady's head as he duelled him with two lightsabers getting the upper hand as Rees jumped down. Ships were crashing all around them and buildings were being destroyed by Y-wing bombers.

Jessike had been separated from Andy and Aljan as she duelled Foxy on a pad which was drifting down the lava river.

"Don't be an enemy of the real rulers of the galaxy, you join us or die today, if you help us kill the rest of the Jedi here, Revan will give you mercy," Foxy said as they took a breather.

"Never, why would I betray what is right!" yelled Jessike as she kicked Foxy in the face as she jumped onto the bank of the river, "If you jump up here, you are finished!"

She pointed her lightsaber at him as he jumped over her head and attempted to strike her down upon the high ground. She jumped over him and higher up as they duelled up on the high ground.

Aljan and Andy struggled against Revan as they were outmatched by far. Revan's skills were far superior to even that of Ali Skywalker. They duelled through the collapsing base as Revan used the force to shut the door trapping Aljan and Andy from getting to him as he began to run and find a ship to escape.

Ali used all his strength to duel Briady and Rees as he lost Shade's lightsaber in the battle he was punched by Rees who swung his lightsaber to kill the last Jedi until he was shot by Chewbacca and he set off in flames as Ali used the force to push him off as he continued to duel Briady along the platform as a crashing Star Destroyer raced towards them as it crashed into the lava in-front of them causing it to be thrown everywhere as they ran from it as it burnt the platform they clashed whilst running towards the other side as Ali used a powerful force kick to knock Briady into the fire as he was burnt to a crisp.

Jessike and Foxy duelled upon the high ground as she was sliced in arm as she screamed in pain dropping her lightsaber as Foxy raised his blade to kill her, Ali used the force to grab her lightsaber and continued to fight Foxy as he struggled to keep up as Ali kicked him down the bank and onto the sandy ground below as his feet burnt in the flames.

"Quick, before he gets up again, hurry up and find Aljan and Andy, I'll go after Revan," Ali told Jessike before he ran off sprinting towards the base, he wasn't bad for fifty-five.


	9. The One in the Middle

**Chapter 8 – The One in the Middle**

Revan ran towards his ship as he exited the base which was burning from the bombing runs which had taken place. He had failed; Rees, Briady and Foxy were all dead. He didn't need them though; he could destroy what was left of the Resistance himself. His senses sensed something very different.

The Resistance were losing the fight above, the Imperial fleet had had recent upgrades and their weapons were far more powerful than theirs. Hir Jondi did not give up hope as he and his team attempted to find a weak spot on the _Ferocia_.

Suddenly, there was an explosion as an Imperial Star Destroyer was rammed straight through by an axe-headed dreadnought which had just arrived from hyperspace. Hundreds of fighters had emerged too as the Imperial fleet was battered and ripped apart.

"Admiral, those ships are destroying our fleet!" yelled an officer on-board the bridge of the _Ferocia_.

"Prepare for the jump to lightspeed, Revan will be coming soon," replied Yuin as he watched another Star Destroyer get ripped in half.

Revan had almost got to the ramp but as he put his foot on it, it slammed close.

"Revan," Ali said as he looked at him igniting his lightsaber and pointing it at him, "Stand down!"

"Never, time and time again your rebellion have failed against the might of my order, my forces will be here any minute and you will be outnumbered, lucky for you, I'd kill you not send you to a prison camp," replied Revan.

"You know you won't take me, rebel cells are springing up across the galaxy, the Capital will be flooded with rebels within the next day, you will lose, to what is right," replied Ali as Revan ignited his lightsaber as they both charged forwards spinning and clashing blades. Revan's anger and fury against Ali's knowledge of lightsaber techniques and skill was a tough match. Revan had the upper hand as he punched Ali in the face and then used the force to throw him down the walkway to the base.

A figure in a cloak landed behind where Ali began to get up from as they whipped their cloak off and stood in-front of Revan. It was a face Revan had not seen in years.

"Revan, I have finally found you," the figure said as Revan stood speechless, "You thought I was dead when you overthrew me didn't you."

"Son!" yelled Ali as he stood up, "Matty!"

"I don't forgive you yet, Skywalker," Matty told him, "Now get out of here before I get angry enough to kill you."

"How did you survive?" asked Revan as he looked into his father's eyes from behind his helmet as Ali ran back through the burning base as TIE fighters flew overhead taking down Y-wing bombers.

"After you beat me I travelled the galaxy, but those adventures of mine do not matter to you, I am back for revenge!" yelled Matty in fury.

"Oh really, if you oppose me you are a Jedi, a Jedi does not seek revenge," replied Revan, "You fool…"

"I am no Jedi," replied Matty, "I am the one in the middle, the balance."

"Don't talk ancient prophecies that don't even exist father, I see through the lies of the Jedi, I do not see the dark side as you do, or anyone else!" yelled Revan, "The prophecies of the Jedi are lies, or they have been destroyed already!"

"Not if I protect its history, it is not destroyed yet in my eyes," replied Matty, "Not yet anyways."

"Then I will kill you and destroy it," replied Revan as he drew his lightsaber, realising this may be the end of both of them. His senses told him that this base wouldn't stand much longer.

Ali jumped aboard the _Falcon_ as it took off and the ramp closed.

"Where's Revan?" asked Andy.

"Oh, he's being dealt with by Matty," replied Ali.

"Darth Matty's on our side?" asked Aljan, "Surely not, he killed Elisa and my wife, along with hundreds of other Jedi."

"No, he's not on our side, he's on his own, now there are three sides in this war," replied Ali.

Chewbacca and Jessike piloted the _Falcon_ as they saw in the distance a large orange, round object emerge from hyperspace.

Chewbacca roared in worry as he watched the weapon fire on low power causing a dust cloud of fire and electricity roar beneath them, sending ruptures and turbulence through it knocking the _Falcon_ all over the place as it was shot by a TIE fighter and the engines turned off.

"Damn it!" yelled Aljan, "I'll contact a ship to pick us up."

A CR90 Corvette raced to the rescue racing alongside the _Falcon_ as the hatch opened and Jessike jumped across followed by Andy, Aljan and Ali as Chewbacca nervously jumped grasping onto the side of the ship as he didn't make it to the door. The _Falcon_ fell into the depths of the cloud as it couldn't be visualised anymore.

Chewbacca roared in pain as the wind blew his one hand off the side of the ship and then the other, sending him falling to the depths below as Andy gasped in horror.

"Chewie! Chewie!" he yelled, "No!"

The ship raced from the cloud and into the battle as the Resistance jumped into hyperspace just leaving the Imperial Sith Order and Matty's fleet to fight over the SunStar's power.


	10. Overthrown (The Flashback)

**Chapter 9 – Overthrown**

 _*Flashback to 54ABY / 6 years before the current story*_

Darth Revan, son of Emperor Darth Matty walked into the large office which lay below the disbanded Senate in which his father sat.

"Revan, what brings you here?" he asked.

"I need to ask you something father," Revan replied narrowing his eyes trying to give it away.

"Yes, anything?" he replied.

"Your leadership is inadequate for an Emperor," Revan told him to his surprise.

"Revan!" yelled Matty, "Do not speak to your father like that!"

"You have let Jedi run wild for too long," replied Revan drawing his lightsaber, "And by Darth Bane's rule of two, it is time for the apprentice to overthrown the master."

"I make my own rules up, stand down and face your punishment, my powers are too superior for yours," snarled Matty standing up and blasting force lightning at Revan.

"I don't think so!" yelled Revan as he charged forwards kicking his father in the face who used the force to slam him into the wall as he drew his own lightsaber clashing with Revan in mid-air as they clashed violently in the office as Matty force kicked Revan onto the Senate pod in the centre of the room. Revan clicked the button for it to rise into the Senate as Matty realised what he was doing and charged onto it too punching Revan as they duelled through the Senate.

Revan leaped in the air off the pod as used the force to grab another and throw it into the support of the central pod sending it crashing down into the floor of the Senate, through the roof into the office. Matty leaped off just in time and onto a Senate pod as he leaped towards Revan as they clashed on the pod as Revan kicked Matty down towards the office below as he jumped down there too on-board a Senate pod as they continued duelling towards the balcony of the office as Revan used the force to smash the railings and push Matty off towards the city below.

Revan felt good as he killed his father, or so he thought. He was now the new Emperor. Darth Matty's leadership was poor, letting Jedi run, like he was a Jedi. No Jedi could be the Emperor. It was time for the Sith to rule for a thousand years, with no mercy. He would find the power to live eternally and rule with an iron fist with his minions to do his work. The Resistance would be defeated soon with the construction of Weapon S.S. his father had told him about.

He watched over the city planet of Coruscant, this was all his along with all the system in the galaxy. He would fight and be eternal. They would not lose. Darkness was in-charge.

Revan pulled out a hologram to all the Imperial Sith Order and the rest of the galaxy as he spoke, "Darth Matty is no longer your Emperor, I have taken over from his poor leadership, find his body, I want him dead. The time to fight the Resistance is now, show no mercy, and wipe them out, all of them! From the ashes of Matty's empire, will rise a new a stronger one, one which will ensure we rule for eternity, there will be no threat of the Resistance for much longer, rebellion is on its way out!"

The galaxy watched in horror at the new Emperor, but those who talked of rebellion were shot by stormtroopers who followed Revan's order with no thought of what they were doing. No thought of what would happen next. No thought it would end like this.


	11. Tensions Rising

**Chapter 10 – Tension Rising**

The Imperial Sith Order fleet was bustling with people and operations to be carried out. Today was the day they would finally wipe out both their enemies. Revan stood at the bridge of his Super Star Destroyer, the _Ferocia_ , watching his ships fly by, he had suffered a loss to Darth Matty who had escaped during their duel on Mustafar. He stared to his left and smiled in pure evil. There was the SunStar , his key to eliminating his enemies in a few shots of the molten laser.

"My lord," said Admiral Yuin.

"Yes?"

"Our fleet is ready to jump to lightspeed to the Tatooine system."

"Good, good."

He chuckled before he continued,

"Everything is going to plan, admiral get my shuttle ready to go down to the SunStar."

"Yes my lord."

Yuin walked off down the ship commanding officers to do his bidding. Revan was so glad the third galactic civil war was going to end very soon and he would have all the power, all for himself.

A few hours had passed. A shuttle flew towards a docking bay on a dusty planet with huge laser bays which was indeed the SunStar. The super-weapon was about the size of a moon and shadowed the surface of Mimban below. The shuttle landed in the docking bay and the door opened to reveal Darth Revan. The whole army on board stood in unison making a path for him.

On board the command centre of the base, Admiral Ninl commanded the officers to ready the planet's thrust to lightspeed as they saw they began to approach the light side of the planet. The planet began to accelerate as the bright light of a star shone across the planet surface below. The fleet of Star Destroyers followed in unison. "Lightspeed to the planet of Tatooine, there we've got a good shot at both D'Qar and Naboo," he then said, knowing if this mission went successfully; Revan's respect would be with him. He felt the SunStar accelerate rapidly as it shot out of the Mimban system. A smile formed over Ninl's face as he began to chuckle with evil. Not long and they would see the end of their opponents and every system in the entire galaxy would pray to them and nobody else…

A while had passed and down on D'Qar, the New Resistance base, the fighters had prepared for their assault on Naboo to take it back for good. In the control centre, Captain Aljan, who was a jedi in the order and expert tactician, noticed a huge mass of gravity quickly launching itself towards Tatooine. "Hey Qen, can you scan this object for me, I don't know what it is, but it could be something dangerous," he said to one of his officers named Qen. He walked over to the scanner and began the scan. "That thing has an awfully huge gravity- oh… oh no," Qen stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth wide, "We've never seen it this close to home before, but the SunStar, it's over Tatooine, it looks like their gonna get a clear shot at us."

"Qen, thanks for info, I need to contact everyone in the base to scramble their ships on that thing," replied Aljan as he picked up the intercom system, "The SunStar has appeared over Tatooine, scramble the fleet, this is the only chance we have before it destroys us and runs away, may the force be with you!"

The alarm sounded. The base was bustling with people as pilots ran to their ships with their droids. Ground soldiers ran to the transport ships to take on the ground forces and disable the laser just in case it fired. Qen began to murmur to himself as he nervously got his ground forces to board his transport. Today was the day; they would bring down their enemies for good!

Meanwhile in the grand speech hall on the SunStar, Revan stood before over a billion of his soldiers who were listening to his speech.

"Today is the day, my friends, my obliterate our enemies into thin air, then we, together will rule the galaxy and watch the remaining systems bow down to us and pray!" yelled Revan," Today will be known as the downfall of the Jedi and the Resistance and this so-called Force Order!"

The crowd of soldiers smirked behind their helmets. Behind Revan stood Admiral Ninl and Grand Admiral Yuin who were also smirking, both knowing that if they won, the new Emperor Revan would thank them for the rest of their lives. Revan continued," And today is the day together we win, together we rule and together we believe in our allegiance to the Imperial Sith Order!"

The stormtroopers saluted Revan in their normal fashion as the hall was disbanded and the commanders beckoned their soldiers to follow.

Unknown to Revan, his admirals and his soldiers, their enemies were on their way.

Onboard the _Eliminator_ over Dachat stood Matty. He stood proudly overlooking his fleet from a bridge. All systems were working on tracking the New Resistance in a hope of ending their ways and eventually using them against the Imperial Sith Order. However, being clever, Matty knew this wasn't an easy task. This was a fight that had to be fought hard and long to win. Currently, nowhere in the galaxy was safe. With the advanced tracking technology, anyone could track any ship with a small touch of effort. A huge enemy fleet could arrive out of hyperspace at any minute and Matty knew this too. He was aware both his enemies were tracking him leaving no purpose for a base but his fleet. He had simply no home since he and his son, Revan had got into a political argument forming a split in his Imperial Sith Order, forming the split. Matty knew every move the New Resistance were making, including their attack on the SunStar and he was going to use that to his advantage.


	12. The Jump out of Hyperspace

**Chapter 11 – The Jump out of Hyperspace**

The New Resistance fleet arrived out of hyperspace on the exterior of the SunStar. Murmurs could be heard of, "How big is that thing?" and," How the hell do we do destroy it?" Huge command ships, some so old they served in the Battle of Endor escorted by thousands of X-wings and Y-wings lead the fleet into battle. Captain Jundok, the captain leading the fleet in, got his intercom and began to speak to his fleet, " From now on its full power straight ahead, towards that thing, once we get close, the X-wings will batter that thing from the inside out, from now on, there's no regrets."

"Black squadron, Red squadron on my position, we're going into that thing to blow it up, Blue Leader, lead Blue and Gold squadron against the enemy fleet," Hir instructed as he tapped buttons.

"S-foils in attack position, Black and Red on my position!" Hir continued as the fighters opened into attack position and accelerated towards the ever closer Imperial fleet.

Revan glared out from his grand throne room in the SunStar at the space ahead, glaring at the approaching New Resistance. "Admiral," Revan snarled over his intercom," All systems go; we've got some puny rebels."

In the command centre, Admiral Ninl received Revan's message. He began to talk into the intercom system linked to every soldier, ship and room, "The New Resistance are here, now's our chance, crush them now, all systems ahead!"

The approaching fleet began getting ever closer and closer as Ninl began to speak again.

"They have transports, soldiers get ready, this is a battle we cannot ever lose."

Thousands of the Imperial Sith Order's TIE fighters joined the Star Destroyers who began to approach the New Resistance fleet, who were edging closer and closer.

The forces clashed in a war of ship's lasers shot at each other. All out warfare began. Their main objective was to get to the base itself and blast it to pieces and that was going to be a harder task than they had first thought out.

Revan felt the presence of the Jedi and anger rushed through him. His eyes glowed a menacing yellow and red as he began to stride towards the outside of the base on the surface.

The Force Order's fleet rushed through hyperspace towards the SunStar. Emperor Matty stood aboard the bridge of the _Eliminator_ , his command ship which was larger than many of the kind. Their order knew the plan, a strike on the fleet from behind, a chance to crush them both. Matty's life was full of both the light and the dark and the temptations of them both, rushing through him quicker than the lightspeed his ship was travelling at the very moment. It was time to end his pain and destroy those who were causing it to him. A Jedi he was no more, nor a Sith. He was too superior for both of them. A commander walked up to him. "Commander Kov, what is the problem, ah I see, there's Jedi and Sith there, yes I see it," Matty said in his deep and menacing voice.

"Yes, your highness, there is-"replied Kov.

"I am too superior and powerful for both of them, you know this," continued Matty turning to face him, "Do not underestimate my power, get your soldiers ready, we will be arriving shortly."

"Yes sir!"

Meanwhile, the anarchy which was the space battle ensued with a single transport ship guiding itself through the war towards SunStar, the ship of the Jedi. "The Jedi made it through, now full speed ahead through the blockade," declared Captain Jundok, "Blast those TIE fighters and Star Destroyers to pieces along with the SunStar!"

Suddenly, a huge noise shattered from behind both the New Resistance and Imperial Sith Order. It was the Force Order. Captain Jundok and Admiral Ninl faced the approaching enemy in horror. It was a trap all along, for both of them. Revan stormed through the dusty wastes passing outposts heading for the central base. He glared up through the dust and saw the third approaching fleet. He glared in pure hatred and let out a huge roar to the sky of, "I hate you father!"

Commander Kov smirked from the bridge of the _Eliminator_ as their fleet rapidly approached with their starfighters blasting out of their command ships and towards the enemies. Matty stood by him with a look of despair as he felt Revan's call. He knew there were Sith but not him. A challenge he'd have to overcome, to kill Revan for the sake of his success. "Commander, get my ship ready, I need to face a certain someone alone…"

The New Resistance were surrounded on both sides struggling to take on both their enemies, as thousands of starfighters raced everywhere, laser shots ablaze. However, behind their backs, the SunStar was preparing for destruction.


	13. Power of the SunStar

**Chapter 12 – Power of the SunStar**

Onboard the _Ferocia,_ Yuin watched in disbelief as the Force Order's forces blasted both his and the New Resistance's into oblivion. They could not win at this. Yuin had a plan though; he would contact Admiral Ninl to fire upon the _Eliminator_ using the SunStar which would wipe out the whole ship along with anything around it. He began to talk through his intercom to Ninl. "Admiral Ninl, fire upon the _Eliminator_ "

However, he got no response.

"Copy, Admiral Ninl, fire upon the _Elminator_ "

Yet again, Admiral Ninl did not respond. Yuin knew that he would have to go down to see if Ninl was ok, because if the New Resistance got their hands on the controls of the SunStar, they could cause serious damage and the tide would turn, for the worst for them.

"Officer, get me a landing ship, I need to get to the SunStar immediately."

Ships were exploding everywhere as the battle ensued. The New Resistance were stuck in the middle of the whole anarchy and their transport ships rushed through the fleets of war.

"The transport ships are all down on the base, starfighters prepare for attack on the SunStar," said Captain Jundok through his intercom.

Meanwhile, Hir Jondi, leader of the black squadron of X-wings was leading his starfighters through the mass of war. They dodged through the colliding command ships and straight through the explosions, feats of such skill many would never dare to even attempt. A huge mass of TIE fighters rushed their way.

"We've got a ton of company," shouted Kio Hqa, another pilot who was flying alongside Hir Jondi on the attack on the base. Laser fire ricocheted everywhere as many X-wings and TIE fighters were obliterated.

"There's too many of them!" yelled Kio Hqa.

"Don't give up now," commanded Iqwa Joll, another pilot.

"I can't keep up, captain I need- agh!" screamed another pilot as he went crashing into a TIE fighter.

Hir Jondi was very confident his pilots would get to the surface; however it was not looking as easy as planned. The X-wings rocketed out the other side of the mass of TIE fighters as they began to accelerate even faster towards the surface of the SunStar.

"You know the crack guys, blow that thing from the interior generator and make it go inside out," he declared.

"Nice speech cap," replied Kio Hqa as he and many other pilots chuckled at his joke.

"No time for jokes no Lieutenant Hqa, we'll tell them once our day's complete," replied Hir Jondi.

They rushed into the SunStar's dusty surface as the dust blasted around them they were tailed by three TIE fighters.

"We've got company!"

Yuin's ship touched down in a docking bay. Lots of stormtroopers were rushing around going to the surface to defend from the New Resistance. He ran straight through them and into an elevator which took him to the control centre. He ran in seeing the door which had been blasted apart. Then he saw Ninl's dead body limb on the floor by the laser's activation lever. He glared in horror at the dead body and damaged control centre which had been torn apart by grenades. Yuin had to avenge his friend. He set the course for the _Eliminator_ and smacked the lever to fire as soon as he could. From the exterior, lasers glowing a fire-like orange and red shot out from exhaust ports to meet with the main laser and it fired upon the _Eliminator_ as it exploded in a shatter of seconds as everything around it went catapulting in all directions. Command ships collided into each other as ship went flying towards the SunStar itself. A few Imperial Sith Order Star Destroyers went crashing into the planet's surface. The surface cracked and dust was blown in all directions as explosions lit the planet up, it was not destroyed though as the soldiers fought on through the dust and smoke.

Meanwhile, the X-wings saw the laser shoot along the planet's surface.

"Pull up!" yelled Iqua Joll as the laser shot towards them. Only Hir Jondi, Iqua Joll and Kio Hqa made it up as the lasers incinerated the rest of them leaving nothing but bits of burnt metal left crashing to the surface onto the heads of stormtroopers.

"We've only got a few of us left, head straight to the core," commanded Hir Jondi. The X-wings rushed up into the sky, ready to finish this once and for all.

Yuin sighed with relief as the _Eliminator_ was torn apart by extreme power. He then realised that the laser was not designed for close range use as the blast caused his own command ships to be sent catapulting into the SunStar. He had made a mistake, hopefully one he could make out alive. He began to walk out when a shadow cast over the floor as Darth Revan walked in with some stormtroopers.

"Failure!" he shouted pushing Yuin into the glass of the command centre.

Yuin yelled in shock, "My lord, I'm-"

However, it was too late. Revan used the force to lift him off the glass and choke him. "You should've saved the laser for destroying planets! Not destroying a command ship which sends ricochets of our own ships into our own super-weapon!" he yelled, "You failure"

Suddenly, Revan looked out the misted glass of the control room. One of the New Resistance's command ships was head straight for them. "This is-"began Revan.

"No, Revan, I'm sick of this!"

"What did you say Admiral Yuin?" asked Revan.

"Revan, you're one of the worst leaders there could possibly be, taking it all for yourself!"

Revan glared at Yuin, his eyes ablaze. Yuin drew out a gun and pointed it at Revan until his blaster flew out of his hand and over onto the floor as he dived to get it as he was dragged along the floor and choked as he hung in mid-air. Revan glared at him in-raged as he threw him. Yuin landed on the alarm and it set off, calling stormtroopers to the control room. Revan walked forwards at Yuin with his crossguard saber rapidly spinning in his hand.

"No, Revan, grandson…" said a voice in confidence behind him. Revan glared around at through the darkness a green, two blue and a purple lightsaber ignited, "Jedi scum…"

"As if you're not as tyrannical anyway, you try to kill your own Admirals!" yelled Ali Skywalker.

"Grandfather, I am ashamed to even call you my grandfather. Ali Skywalker, puny master Jedi!" yelled Revan.

Suddenly, stormtroopers burst through the corridors, seeing the Jedi they began to shoot. Using the force, Aljan, who was a Jedi, used the force to lock the doors so it was just the four Jedi and Revan.

A Star Destroyer was rapidly advancing towards the control centre with a missing bridge which had been torn apart by the SunStar's laser. Revan glared at the Jedi.

"You really think you can fight me?"


	14. In the Core and the Duel on the SunStar

**Chapter 13 – In the Core and the Duel on the SunStar**

The three remaining X-wings in black squadron flew into the main reaction port. "From here on we've got a ton of dodgy moves to make around this maze of tunnels to the reactor core, watch out, we could run out of space real fast," declared Hir Jondi," Follow behind me, we may get some company!"

"Roger cap," replied Kio Hqa.

"I'm watching your back too," replied Iqua Joll.

Hir lead the X-wings through the tunnels towards the core dodging corners and getting closer to the core. Finally, they arrived in a huge room with lots of generators. "We've made it- AGH!" yelled Kio Hqa as he was shot by a TIE fighter. "Oh damnit…" moaned Iqua Joll, "We gotta take these guys on!"

The remaining two X-wings took on the two TIE fighters. "An alarm has sounded, this means we have not long until the emergency laser switch on so we can't get out, we gotta do this quick," yelled Hir Jondi.

After a short battle, Hir Jondi and Iqua Joll defeated the TIE fighters. "Let's finish this war, cap!" yelled Iqua.

Lots of huge metal supports with generators inside them held the planet together. They had to destroy them. The two pilots fired their proton torpedoes at the several towering supports and they began to collapse as they exploded leaving fire chasing them out. "We've done what we need to do, now let's go!" yelled Hir Jondi.

The room was silent as Revan and the Jedi stared at each other. Revan felt the urge to fight as he quickly leapt forwards at Ali who blocked his attack with his green lightsaber. They had clashed lightsabers only once before however the tension of the battle made something special about this one. The remaining three Jedi, Aljan with a blue lightsaber, his son Andy with another blue lightsaber and Jessike with her purple lightsaber, ran into the fight. The five force users clashed in a display of bright lights. The five clashed at the same time sending sparks in all directions trying to knock them enemy back with the force at the same time. All of a sudden, they all went flying back in several directions. Revan leapt back up and began to run towards Andy to kill him when a powerful lightsaber blocked him in his tracks, the emerald green lightsaber of Ali Skywalker.

"You've killed many people Revan but I won't let you kill any of my fellow Jedi, you've grown up with your mind tormented by your father," yelled Ali as their lightsabers pushed into each others, "I don't know how my decedents could have become so corrupt!"

Revan was very angry now as he came off blocking their push and jumped with his lightsaber in the air. Ali saw him coming and pushed him into the control panel. An alarm sounded and on the control panels showed the power of the SunStar switching off as it began to descend down to Tatooine below. The lights flickered as the dimmed to black until the colours of the lightsabers were the only light source in the room. Suddenly, he realised that the Star Destroyer was about to crash through the control centre window. Running with he met with some of his soldiers who stayed in their positions whilst Ali, Aljan, Andy and Jessike ran to their transport ship.

Back in the corridor, there was huge explosion sound as smoke filled the area. Footsteps could be heard in the distance, gradually getting ever so closer. They were loud and menacing as they suddenly stopped and a crimson red blade shot out of a crimson, red lightsaber. The New Resistance soldiers raised their blasters at the black outline of a dark figure, lurking in the shadows of the dark, smoke-filled corridor. Suddenly, the figure began striding forward with extreme anger in its footsteps.

"Open fire!" yelled a soldier as they began shooting at the figure.

Through the smoke Revan strode through as he choked soldiers and threw his lightsaber at them in pure hatred as his eyes blazed a glowing yellow like a fire.

"You stupid resistance, I will burn you all and kill your families, every last one of you scum!" Revan yelled in anger.

The soldiers looked at him in pure fear as some began to run but would find themselves on the floor at Revan's feet about to get slaughtered by his lightsaber.

"You can't run!" he yelled as he threw his lightsaber into a soldier he had flung from his feet, "I hate you all!"


	15. The Final Duel Begins

**Chapter 14 – The Final Duel begins**

Matty glared from his cockpit of his grey shuttle ship at the on-going war. He had seen firsthand the immense power of the SunStar and how it almost turned on itself, sending its own ships into itself. However, since the destruction of his main command ship, the _Eliminator_ his forces had been struggling to take control along with those of the New Resistance. This was a battle that neither of them would win.

He had to save his father; uncle, cousin and their friend from certain death when they faced off with Revan onboard the _Ferocia._ He could foresee the events that were going to happen and without his help. He could see Revan's ship departing the SunStar, closely being followed by the transport ship of the Jedi. He turned his ship to follow them too, hoping he could get a last glance at his family before he may die at the hands of his son, Revan.

Revan landed his ship in a hanger bay on the _Ferocia_ and quickly stormed out of it. An Admiral walked up to him.

"Admiral, lure the Jedi to me in my throne room, there they shall be crushed by the dark side, my father is dead already, he must have been killed in the explosion of the _Eliminator_ ," Revan told him.

"I will do as you say your highness," replied the Admiral in a stern voice.

Revan walked past him and into his throne room as he sat on his throne room chair looking out at the universe in front of his eyes. " Oh yes," he thought to himself, "Once the Jedi are dead, this will all be mine."

The Jedi landed in the hanger in their ship. They burst out with their lightsabers by their side as several stormtroopers began firing at them. "Chop em' down," instructed Andy as he severed stormtroopers with a simple swing of his lightsaber. The Jedi knew where they were going, they knew where Revan was and to end the war they had to kill him despite it not being the Jedi way. On their journey to the throne room they slaughtered many defending soldiers. Finally, the four Jedi arrived through the door to see Revan facing the battle outside. "Revan," Ali began, "You've driven the galaxy into complete anarchy, don't you see what you've done, the deaths of billions of innocent people and-"

"I don't care," interrupted Revan as he turned around and stood up, "They join me or die."

"Your attitude is appalling Revan," Jessike said as a response to Revan's comment.

"I don't listen to puny Jedi, so I wouldn't use your energy to speak needless words at me," replied Revan, "I know what you're here for Jedi, and you're here to kill me aren't you."

"The only choice to reach peace Revan, it must be made," replied Aljan.

"If everybody listened to me then peace would be achieved through my rule and without you I wouldn't have to listen to you bickering over my ways, therefore, you will die," replied Revan.

"You can try Revan," replied Ali drawing his lightsaber in his Soresu defensive stance, "But there's four of us and one of you."

Revan chuckled.

"That does not matter; you don't know the extreme power of the dark side of the force!" Revan yelled as he out stretched his fingers and blasted blue bolts of lightning at Jessike, Andy and Aljan who attempted to block it but his power was too strong as they lay on the floor, weak.

Revan slowly walked forwards and ignited his. He then closed his eyes and used the force leap forwards at Ali. He ran forwards and jumped in the air clashed blades with Revan in the air who pushed him to the floor. His lightsaber flew out his hand and over the floor. Suddenly, the door opened behind the fight and Darth Matty walked through and used the force to push Revan of Ali and to grab his green lightsaber . "Revan…" Matty snarled grasping Ali's lightsaber in one hand and his own red lightsaber in the other.

"Father!" yelled Revan, "Why are you here!"

"To deal with you."

"You can't."

Ali stood up and Matty tossed his lightsaber to him. Matty walked forwards with Aljan, Andy and Jessike. They all ignited their lightsabers.

"You can try, but you will not win, I am too powerful for all of you!" snarled Revan as Matty charged forwards at him clashing lightsabers with him and punching him in the face as he put his hand on Revan's face blasting lightning out of it as Revan screamed with pain.

"I don't think so," Matty snarled back as Revan out stretched his own hand as he used to the force to push Matty into the wall as he ran back up to fight Ali, Jessike, Andy and Aljan. Matty hit his head on the wall but kept fighting on as he attacked Revan along with the rest of the team.

Revan ran forwards clashing lightsabers with the five enemies. He used the force to push Andy into the wall. He duelled with Aljan, Matty, Ali and Jessike up towards his throne up the stairs. He grabbed one his banners off the wall and used the force to throw it at Jessike, who went flying down the stairs. "Now you puny Jedi, if you want to live I would run because now you will die if you don't!" yelled Revan.

Revan spun around and knocked Ali in the face down the stairs with the hilt of his lightsaber and spun around to behead Aljan in one simple stroke as he threw his saber over his head and it impaled Matty through the chest. Matty out-stretched his hand to touch Revan's face for the last time as he fell and his limp body rolled down the stairs to meet Aljan's. Revan looked down at his feet, he had just killed his father, but no, he could not be weakened by this, he had to try and not let it do so. From the floor Ali, Andy and Jessike glared in horror in the death of both Ali's son and brother.

"No!" yelled Andy at the death of his father and cousin.

"This is why you shouldn't mess with me stupid failures of humans," snarled Revan whilst he chuckled at his success, "Now the rest of you shall die!"

"You can't Revan!" yelled Ali as he ignited his lightsaber as he got up from the floor and helped Andy up who ran over to Jessike to help her. Ali walked forwards spinning his lightsaber. He charged forwards to lock blades with Revan. They pushed off each other in a series of acrobatic flips. Ali backflipped down the stairs to stand with Andy and Jessike, who were both wielding their lightsabers.

"You've made a grave mistake grandfather, now you shall die!" yelled Revan.

"In your dreams," replied Andy.

"Nobody asked the incompetent to talk so I would be quiet," replied Revan in anger walked forwards down the stairs to meet with them.

Revan drew his lightsaber down from his head to clash with the three Jedi who were no match for him. He backflipped up to his throne then back down at the jedi kicking Andy in the face, who went flying into the wall behind unconscious. Jessike swung her lightsaber towards Revan's head, he ducked and clashed blades with Ali who he used the force to push into the wall. Revan punched Jessike in the face with his lightsaber and she flew to floor down the stairs. Revan walked down to her, ready to kill her. He chuckled. Success was his now! He swung his lightsaber down to kill her but it was met by a green bladed lightsaber which blocked his attack.


	16. The Escape and the Duel Continues

**Chapter 15 –**

Hir Jondi and Iqua Joll sped up their X-wings through the mazes of tunnels towards the exit to the SunStar. The planet's power supply had failed, there so, it was falling down to Tatooine. This was a problem though, if the SunStar collided with Tatooine both of them would be destroyed. It was a risk they had to take. "We did it cap, but we lost the rest of our squad, they will be remembered," said Iqua Joll as they rushed towards the blackness of space at the end of their final tunnel.

"They will be remembered indeed, we have just saved a galaxy from tyranny though," replied Hir Jondi. They rushed into space to find lots of their, as well as the Force Order's and the Imperial Sith Order's command ships being pulled along with the SunStar down to Tatooine. There were hundreds of command ships colliding and explosions everywhere. "We gotta dodge these command ships before we get stuck in the midst of them too!" yelled Hir Jondi, "X-foils closed; we'll be slimmer to get through tight gaps."

"Isn't that dangerous if we get attacked by TIE fighters?" asked Iqua Joll in utter confusion.

"It is but, we have to take risks, our life is about risks," replied Hir Jondi.

The two X-wings closed their X-foils and sped up through the midst of the crashing ships dodging them by utter inches. They were taking risks, but risks had to be taken to prevent risks. They turned and dodged through two crashing Imperial Sith Order Super Star Destroyers. Chased by fire itself they rushed out the crash zone and back towards the _Home One_ which was still standing amongst the horrific events. The two remaining pilots touched down in the hanger bay and jumped out and ran to meet the captain of their command ship, Kars Jundok. They walked up into the command deck to see Captain Jundok talking to a long serving fighter for the New Resistance; he had been in the Rebel Alliance, New Republic, the Resistance and now the New Resistance, Captain Gial Ackbar. "Captain Jondi, good to see you've destroyed the SunStar, unfortunately along with Tatooine, where are the others?" asked Ackbar.

"I'm sorry, they didn't make it I and Joll are the only remaining pilots in our squadron," replied Hir Jondi.

"Mnn, good service the other did, sad they died I am," replied Ackbar.

"We'll be leaving for Coruscant when the jedi return," Captain Jundok told them.

"Are the Jedi ok and how is the battle on Naboo going?" asked Iqua Joll.

"Captain Jori has been killed, a friend has reported that her side of the battle has been successful," Jundok replied, "Also, we have another mission for you, go to Coruscant, wipe out what's left of the blockade for us, we'll send transports once we're done, I heard the planet is already in rebellion."

"Revan, you've killed enough of us, I won't let you kill anymore of us!" yelled Ali as he stood in-front of the limp bodies which lay around him.

"You will try!" yelled Revan as he engaged blades with Ali. An alarm sounded, the ship was going fall along with the rest of them due to damage on the engines, the room filled with smoke as the two opponents coughed.

Revan glared at Ali in anger. "We're both going to die, but I'll die KILLING YOU!" he yelled.

Revan and Ali clashed blades out of the throne room and down a corridor. Their blades scraped against the walls, ceiling and floor. Sparks flew everywhere and the two violently clashed blades. Back-flipping over Revan's head, Ali aimed for his head but Revan ducked under his blade and hit his hand with his hilt sending his lightsaber flying over the other side of the room. Revan then chuckled. "Now you die," he chuckled as he used the force to blast his most powerful lightning he had ever summoned at Ali launching him into the corner on the opposite side of the room. Revan chuckled as he blasted more lightning at the flying body as he struggled to blast even stronger lightning. Ali flew into the wall and smashed his head.

"Stupid jedi, stupid jedi!" Revan chuckled as he stopped firing lightning and walked towards Ali mimicking him, "Revan, you've killed enough of us, I won't let you kill anymore of us, Revan, you've killed enough of us, I won't let you kill anymore of us, stupid Jedi fool!"


	17. Legacy

**Chapter 16 – Legacy**

It was then Ali began to have a vision of back when he was younger, a vision of his father, a Jedi before him and then when he met one of his closest advisors, Camla Shif the vision continued showing him when they were both growing up and when he met Elisa and married her then showing their child, Matty growing up and turning on them. Then the vision showed Matty killing Elisa and Ali leaving Naboo behind and giving the crown to Camla. The vision was taking him through his life so far, he saw when he was reunited with his brother, Aljan and his son Andy who had escaped an Imperial Sith Order prison with a girl named Jessike. He then saw when he trained them and his many battles over the last twenty years. Then it showed the SunStar colliding with Tatooine and screams and- darkness. He heard Revan's whisper of, "Stupid Jedi, Stupid Jedi," and them him chuckling at the sight of him flying into the wall.

Then he awoke to see Revan's blade reaching down towards him about to slice through him. He used the force to grab his lightsaber and block his attack. In shock Revan's eyes glowed angrier than ever. "You're alive how is-," Revan began as he was force pushed into his throne, which toppled over. Ali leapt up and frontflipped up the stairs to see Revan standing in front of him.

"You made a mistake Jedi!" yelled Revan.

"I make no mistake, I do this for the greater good!" yelled Ali. Revan glared at him with pure shock. Ali glared back at him. Revan swung his blade down towards Ali's legs and he blocked it with a simple swing. Revan leapt across to the stairs. Ali charged at him as Revan attempted to back-flip over his head but Ali's lightsaber swung through the air slicing the Sith Lord in half. He glared at Revan's severed body as it limped to the floor. He looked at his body. He had just stopped the Imperial Sith Order from destroying the galaxy.

He glared out the window; his ship was descending through Tatooine's atmosphere rapidly. He ran down to Jessike and Andy and shook them. They both woke luckily.

"Ugh," sighed Andy, "I'm alive."

"Revan's dead, we must get out of here now!" yelled Ali, "The ship's going down into Tatooine."

He ran over to Matty's dead body and using his Jedi cloak he wrapped it up and carried it on his shoulder. Andy ran over to his father, Aljan. "Master, he's dead," he said as tears rolled down his face, "I'll bring him with us."

The Jedi ran through the _Ferocia_ towards the hanger bay their transport had landed on. They raced onboard laying the two dead bodies on the seats in the back. Ali sat in the pilot's seat with Andy next to him whilst Jessike sat in one of the back seats. They departed the hanger bay as stormtroopers rushed out and began shooting at them. Ali increased the throttle and they rushed out the _Ferocia_ as its front end collided with Tatooine. As they rushed out the atmosphere of Tatooine, they passed a rescue ship which was passing by.

"Huh, what's that rescue ship doing?" asked Andy.

"It's a New Resistance ship, probably going to evacuate the planet because it won't survive," told Ali.

They rushed into the _Home One_ , the New Resistance's command ship as the X-wings destroyed the last Star Destroyer and it exploded. As the Jedi landed in their transport ship and the door opened cheers from New Resistance soldiers filled the hanger, but they quickly died down when they saw the two dead bodies.

Ali, Jessike and Andy walked up to the command bridge to meet Captain Jundok and Admiral Ackbar.

"General Skywalker, you're back," said Ackbar joyously.

"We've got two dead, Aljan and Matty, I'll explain back at base," replied Ali.

"Most of Black Squadron was destroyed too General Skywalker," told Captain Jundok.

"Many deaths we have," Ackbar announced, "However, the death are far less than what of could've happened if we let that SunStar lead its path of terror and destruction."

"Indeed," replied Ali.

"We're about to jump into hyperspace to D'Qar," Jundok told them, "We'll be there in no time."

"Great," replied Andy.

A week later, Ali sat in his quarters in the New Resistance base. His room was decorated with not much at all; just one decal lay on the wall, the symbol of the Royal House of Naboo. It would remind him about the end of the war and that was today. It reminded him that once he got home, he would forget all his worries and go back to ruling Naboo as the great leader the people saw him as. A knock was heard on his door and a girl wearing a New Resistance uniform walked in.

"Ah, Shaina, good to see you again, how are you?" Ali asked his assistant, Shaina. She was a survivor of the Naboo invasion by the Imperial Sith Order.

"I'm good thank you General," she replied with a smile, "You'll be happy to know that your shuttle is ready, Jessike and Andy are onboard already."

"Thank you Shaina, what are you doing today?" asked Ali.

"Not much, probably finishing off some stuff to do with Admiral Ackbar," she replied.

"Well, I thank you for your service for the last few years, so please do come with me back to Naboo," he pleaded, "Where you were born and was rescued from, it's right if you go back."

"Really?" said Shaina shocked, "Thank you so much, it's been a pleasure working with you too."

"Follow me, we can't waste any more time, let's go," replied Ali.

They walked out with their belongings and boarded the shuttle which was taking them to Naboo. They walked on to see Jessike and Andy already seated.

"What took you so long old man?" joked Jessike.

"You know, I've got a lot on my hands," replied Ali.

They sat down as the pilot closed the entry door and they began to lift off from the ground. "So this is it," Ali thought to himself, "The return to Naboo after twenty years of total warfare."

They left the atmosphere of D'Qar and jumped into hyperspace. They were going home, to Naboo. The excitement bubbled in Ali's heart as they rushed through hyperspace.

Home was insight, the nightmare of the war was over, only peace could be achieved now. "What will happen to the Jedi master?" asked Andy.

"Well, I'm putting my weapon away for now; we'll only fight if there is a danger, from now on we are the Guardians of the Peace and Justice, we only get into action when we need to," replied Ali.

The ship jumped out of hyperspace and Ali glared out the window to see the planet he was born then grew up on and loved. He was almost home.

The shuttle landed in the courtyard of the Theed Royal Palace. Ali stood by the door ready to walk out and absorb the fresh air and tranquillity of Naboo. He had been waiting for this day for the last twenty years, the day he returned to the planet of Naboo. Where he had been raised by his father a Jedi like him as Prince of Naboo and Theed, where he had married and ruled as a King before the times when darkness struck his life like spears jabbing into you.

Outside was Theed, an ancient city where most buildings had domed roofs. It was full of culture, many libraries and schools. Naboo did not lack education one bit. Cleverness was in their blood.

The door opened with a small bit of smoke and infront of his ship stood no other person but the one he loved the most, Camla Shif, his lifelong friend. He had promised her that when the war was over they would marry and have a peaceful life a King and Queen of Naboo. They hadn't see each other for twenty years, twenty dark and depressing years of gruelling civil war, death, destruction, blood, sweat and tears. Imprisonment, torture, depression were only some of the dark things they had both been through. Ali's own son and his son had done this all to them. Both of them had damage both of their lives. Ali knew Matty had the last bit of light left in him at the final fight for peace and justice they had just experience. It was all over now though. No more civil war, no more death, destruction, blood, sweat or tears. They wouldn't have to experience imprisonment, torture and depression no longer. War was over. Camla wore a glossy purple dress under a dark mauve overcoat and a dark purple skirt which was ruffled. On her arms, cerlin sleeves were very full and billowy, almost completely hiding her arms. She wore an elaborate headdress with an antique golden tiara. This antique tiara was shiny and rested softly on her forehead. Her hair was covered in a purple, cherslik hair veil. A thick white face paint covered her face and she bared the traditional make-up of Naboo royalty. This was the same beautiful royal gown Camla had worn on the day Ali had left for Endor and returned only now.

He didn't even go back in the ship to get his bags as he glared in shock at Camla who looked back at him with pure joy. They ran at each other hugging in the centre of the courtyard.

"I've missed you, too much," said Ali with tears almost running down his face.

"It's been too long," replied Camla.

"I know," replied Ali remembering something in his pocket he had ordered to be made back on D'Qar, remembering what he had to do.

Suddenly, a voice shouted, "It's the King, he's back!"

Ali turned to see who it was; it was Sadie and the other handmaidens. She came running at him and the group hugged in joy. "Please do stand back a second," told Ali with happiness on his face as he got on one knee and pulled out a ring from his pocket.

"We've known each other for too long and I've waited too long to do this, distracted by insane war," Ali said with joy on his face, "But, Camla Shif, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes!" cried Camla as tears of happiness rolled down her face. Ali stood up and hugged Camla tightly. Around him cheers of onlookers could be heard and this was possibly, one of the best moments of his fifty-five years of life. "I love you…" whispered Ali.

"So do I," replied Camla.

It indeed had been too long. Ali predicted the war would only last a few years when he left Naboo but it had dragged on for almost half his life. War. Pure war. Something he detested. He liked peace, tranquillity and happiness like when he was so young, indeed growing up with Camla herself.


	18. The Final Chapter (Ali's POV)

**Chapter 17 – The Last Chapter (Ali's POV)**

I looked out onto the balcony at the rolling hills which lay above the waterfall of the River Solleu into the vast expanse of sea. The sound of the waves crashing down onto the surface was a sound I had yet to get used to again. I had missed it, war had just got to me and struck with its full ferocity. My head still hurt after Revan had thrown me into the wall, even though that was over a week ago now.

The past seemed like a life-time ago, I meant the past before the war, of course, but I could still re-live those moments in my head, not just the happy and joyous, but the dark and depressing too. I should've really stopped thinking about it as I walked over onto the balcony looking at the sun which was being cut in half by the hills. The light bounced off the water reflecting onto the shiny glass windows of the grand buildings of Theed city, capital of Naboo.

Things had gotten better since that final battle. For me at least it had, not so much for those who were on Tatooine, the planet had been completely destroyed, but it had saved lives, those who were killed saved others from the immense power of the SunStar, a power which could've killed us all. I had married Camla, like I wanted to do when I was only fourteen. Hir Jondi and his brave squadron, or what was left of it, took back Coruscant from the Imperial Sith Order, or what was left of that too. He had now been appointed General of the new Grand Military of the Great New Republic, an army used to make sure things were in order, the way they are meant to be, free from war, violence and slavery and also just in case something happened similar to what it did again, something nobody wanted.

I was draw to the sky, I didn't know why, but something attracted my attention. I felt like I was looking into someone's eyes, two eyes similar to those that I had looked into twelve years ago, the eyes of Matty Skywalker, hero of the final battle. They were not mine though, just very similar, maybe a long-lost relative, or the sky was reflecting his own eyes back at me. No, they couldn't be, there was something dark about them, maybe, just maybe it was- Before I could finish the dark thought I was thinking to myself, I was interrupted by Camla herself as she walked up to me and began to speak.

"Senator Jessike Skye is leaving tonight, I think it's time you got ready," she told me.

"I will," I replied, "In a minute."

"Hey, what's up?" she asked me as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing," I replied as she lowered her hand and I put mine around her, "Nothing at all."

We walked to the front of the balcony watching the sunset in the hills; I continued to look into those eyes, as I heard a voice, "It's not over yet…"


End file.
